


Hecatomb

by LaBleuRose



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: AU, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Haruno Sakura, Crack Fic, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Haruno Sakura is So Done, Haruno Sakura-centric, Hokage Haruno Sakura, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, No beta we die like Neji, Previous generation parents smut, Sakura be getting it, Sasori did what?!?, Semi-angsty Kakashi, Strong Haruno Sakura, Summons, Who Knows?, With A Twist, Won’t have her settle down with anyone, all that good shit, at least not yet, chiyo be teaching her some new shit, doctor who that’s who, don’t know what else to add...SAKURA SAVES KAKASHIS LIFE CH2, gotta make our hearts clench with all this angst, he’s such a considerate asshole, hidden under comedy and fun, irregular updates, katsuya be making lots of appearances, konan is a babysitter, konan smut, might make a a prequel on it, might take a poll just for fun on who she should be with, ok I’m done, orochimaru fluff and smut, our girl is finally getting the attention she deserves, sakura has a bad past, sakura might adopt some kids later on 😉, she has both slug and cat summons, shikkotsu forrest, slug sage, which Means all sorts of cats like tigers and shit, will just have guys in heat over her
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28688571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaBleuRose/pseuds/LaBleuRose
Summary: A story where Sakura decides to choose her own path and make a name for herself as the Slug Sage who brought everyone back from the dead during the 4th shinobi war.Realizing that nothing will stop this endless bloodshed and bring the old Sasuke back, nothing except the return of his clan. And with that, she brings back not only them, but everyone.Or in other words...Sakura thought she was helping a friend out by bringing back some of his immediate family back but accidentally brings everyone back and pretends thats what she meant to do...then ends up leaving the village...again...she do be having problems.HOKAGE!SAKURA
Relationships: Aburame Shino & Haruno Sakura, Akatsuki/Haruno Sakura, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Haruno Sakura, Gaara/Haruno Sakura, Haku/Haruno Sakura, Haruno Kizashi & Haruno Sakura, Haruno Sakura & Everyone, Haruno Sakura & Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura & Hoozuki Suigetsu, Haruno Sakura & Hoshigaki Kisame, Haruno Sakura & Momochi Zabuza, Haruno Sakura & Morino Ibiki, Haruno Sakura & Nara Shikamaru, Haruno Sakura & Orochimaru, Haruno Sakura & Sai, Haruno Sakura & Sasori, Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Itachi, Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Obito, Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Shisui, Haruno Sakura & Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura & Yamanaka Inoichi, Haruno Sakura/Everyone, Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura/Hatake Sakumo, Haruno Sakura/Hidan, Haruno Sakura/Hyuuga Hiashi, Haruno Sakura/Hyuuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura/Hyuuga Neji, Haruno Sakura/Konan, Haruno Sakura/Momochi Zabuza, Haruno Sakura/Nagato | Pain, Haruno Sakura/Namikaze Minato, Haruno Sakura/Nara Shikaku, Haruno Sakura/Ootsutsuki Asura/Ootsutsuki Indra, Haruno Sakura/Original Male Character(s), Haruno Sakura/Orochimaru, Haruno Sakura/Sasori, Haruno Sakura/Senju Tobirama, Haruno Sakura/Terumi Mei, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Fugaku, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Itachi, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Madara, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Shisui, Haruno Sakura/Undisclosed, Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura/Yamato | Tenzou, and more that I’ll probably add later
Comments: 41
Kudos: 315





	1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

It was over.

Finally, after so long, it was over.

Sakura let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding as she stood on the cliff overlooking the aftermath of the fourth shinobi war.

_Years, it took years worth of my life to finally bring upon us this end result…_

She was so happy as she stood upon that cliff as the uchiha’s and hundreds of others were reincarnated before her eyes that tears started streaking down her cheeks.

The slug sage was ecstatic that years of preparation for this exact moment finally paid off. She may have not seen her friends and family for a good handful of years but it was all worth it for this moment.

She looked on as Sasuke spotted his parents and ran towards them, his brother spotting them through the haze of smoke and dust and making his way over as well, hugging them with his one arm.

She looked on as Naruto was crying in his mothers embrace, as his father clutched onto them.

She looked upon as Kakashi looked in the eyes of his father, his mother, and his old teammates and let out an actual smile.

She looked upon as Sai let out genuine tears and finally showed real emotion as his brother trembled and fell into his embrace.

She looked upon as her Shishou cried as Dan and her brother were by her side. As her Grandfather and Grand uncle shed their own tears at being alive.

She looked upon all her friends were reunited with loved ones, as strangers let out tears of joy, and as evil turned good.

 _Yes, this was definitely worth it, worth all the sacrifice and more_.


	2. Hokage

**Chapter 1- Hokage**

As everyone was getting used to adjusting to those reincarnated and rebuilding the village, Sakura was named the new Hokage.

Not publicly of course, in fact, no one knew she had returned from her journey. Tsunade was the only one aware of her role in bringing the dead back to life and that added to being a sage, the counselors decided she or Kakashi were the only ones fit in ruling right now.

Tsunade refused to keep her position, wanting to spend more time with her loved ones rather than wither away from stress as she only took the position out of respect towards her brother and lover.

Of course no one has questioned why they were brought back, being blessed to be back in the first place. The few who knew her role were the ones who bothered to look up and saw her on the cliff as she performed the jutsu with the tall staff in hand that helped complete it.

She has only been “in power” for three months. Her face wasn’t even on the monument yet as people were too busy rebuilding with the help of Akatsuki and other villages seeing as theirs weren’t destroyed.

She had another meeting with the counselors in 5 minutes. She couldn’t help the feeling of despair that washed over her for the umpteenth time during the course of the last few months as she made her way towards the meeting hall, ANBU flanking her left and right.

Since she has taken the position of Hokage, she’s been in hours-long meetings with the old bats non-stop. Topics ranging from executing Sasuke to executing the Uchiha clan again before it’s too late. Or her favorite, pardoning Danzo for his crimes.

As she opened the big mahogany doors of the meeting room-the Hokage tower being one of the few things salvaged during Yahiko’s attack- her ANBU disappeared and she entered with one instead of the five who were following her through the shadows.

Upon entering, Koharu and Homura put on sour looks as they eyed her up and down. They chose her as a candidate for Hokage believing she’d be more easily manipulated than Kakashi while still being strong enough to rule, they were wrong of course. If anything, she was more stubborn than her master and the copy-nin combined.

“Hokage-sama,” sneered Homura, “have you come to a decision yet? It's been months and this is clearly a no brainer matter.”

She sighed once again, “Yes Homura-san, I believe I have already shared my ultimatum before but it seems you have decided to ignore me instead. Let me repeat myself, I brought back these people in hopes of stopping the bloodshed and horrible reputation Konoha has built for itself due to ignorant people.

“Let me remind you two that you are mere advisors who have no control over my decisions. You are here to help and assist, not control and rule. The fact that you seem to favor Danzo, despite the many crimes he has committed, and still feel the need to end the Uchiha clan and repeat the same stupid mistake as before, I have every right to disband you here and now.

“Something I have been sitting on for a while and I already have your replacements lined up”

Koharu gasped, and started to yell, “You can’t d--!”

“Oh, but I can Koharu-san. You should have been disbanded a long time ago. Be happy I am forcing you into retirement rather than executing you myself here and now with the number of crimes you’ve committed, rivaling that of Danzo’s even.” Sakura was mad, her tone gradually increased by the end of the sentence.

With that, the counselor shut their mouths and stopped talking instantly, taking their leave with shell shocked looks. Once the door closed, Sakura let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding, pinched the bridge of her nose, and fell to her chair.

“If I knew all I had to do was threaten to kill them, they’d shut up and leave me alone, I would’ve done it sooner.” Her tone tired as the ANBU by her let out a startlingly quiet chuckle. That being the first time one of them decided to speak or do anything to make their presence aware, Sakura lifted the corner of her mouth slightly in what seemed like a small smile.

She went back to her office, she had two more meetings left before everything would finally be over.

_And then I can finally breathe_

Sakura doesn’t know when it started, but she hated being in the village. Chained down as the leader when she could barely stand being within the village in the first place.

It started when she found out the handful of people who saw her being the culprit in bringing them all back shared to everyone it was her, it quickly spread like wildfire and she suddenly had random people come up on the streets and fall on their knees crying and thanking her for bringing them or a loved one back.

It was all so suffocating, especially for someone who spent the better part of the last five years as far away from the village as possible, isolating herself in Shikkotsu forest with slugs who made no physical contact with her unless they needed moving.

Still not many knew of her position as Hokage or if they did, it would be in passing as they were too focused on spending as much time with their loved ones as possible.

She made her way into the office, Tsunade already there waiting for her as she sits in her old chair looking over her desk full of papers, overflowing to the ground in a grimace.

“I’m so glad I retired when I did, I swear,” She said in a detestful tone as she gave the room another once over before looking at her, “what did you need?”

She took a deep breath before looking her in the eyes, “I need you to tell Kakashi he will be the seventh Hokage. I would do it but I’m leaving tonight and have a meeting later.”

“Seriously?” She looked at her with surprise, “You’ve only been in power for three months and your statue isn’t even on the monument yet, why so sudden?”

_It’s not exactly sudden, what was sudden is you dumping this on me last minute_

“I have things I need to do and places I need to be. I can’t be responsible for the lives of so many people. I may have been able to bring them back once, but I can’t do it again. I just have too much on my plate for this right now, especially after a war.”

She couldn’t quite wrap her head around her student’s logic, if anyone was capable, it’d be her. As she has proven throughout the past few months with her student’s secretary giving her weekly reports on how she was holding up being in office.

“Very well, where will you be going?”

“Back to the forest, with the occasional missions from Konoha.”

“Alright, I’ll talk to Kakashi tomorrow, that way he can’t say no.”

“If it helps, tell him he doesn’t have to deal with the old bats anymore and has a new counselor team.”

Tsunade let out a startling laugh, “So you succeeded in getting rid of those old bats? Talk about the first Hokage who finally kicked those bastards out of here.”

“Thanks,” she shared a tired smile, her pink hair looking worse for wear and her clothes crumpled up as though she has slept in them for many nights, “If you could tell Kakashi to keep sending the weekly mission scrolls to the forest?”

As Tsunade took in the sight of her student and adoptive daughter with the additional bags under her eyes, she couldn’t help but think maybe this was a good thing. For her to retire early in the line of Kage. She looks to be worrying herself sick and the stress would not do her wonders.

“Of course,” she whispered in a loving tone staring at her, then making her way towards the door, “and sakura?,” she looked back before opening the door, “Good luck? I love you. Don’t hesitate to come back when times are better.”

She then proceeded to return and give her a brief hug before leaving. She was finally able to just sit and relax for a little before her secretary came in the next second and said her next meeting was in 10 minutes.

She proceeded to look so annoyed her secretary stuttered out an apology and quickly left. In the next few, Sakura thought about what she was going to tell this group of people and her thoughts were cut short as they entered.

Shikaku walked in, followed by his son, Inoichi and Hizashi Hyuga. They stood before her as she was still looking back, facing the windows, hands to her back. Her knee-length pink hair followed her as she turned her head. Her hair up in a ponytail, hat off, and looking extremely worn out.

The men looked upon her, affronted by her appearance. Worry showed in Shikamaru’s before he hid it, knowing he was in front of the Hokage, no matter if she was a missing person who practically came back from the dead herself.

Though he was curious as to why she asked such a weird mix of people in for this meeting. A former chief strategist and his son, the former head of the analysis team in the TI department, and a branded former Hyuga who is the shunned brother of two who suffered premature death.

“I have gathered you all here today to bring into light some news,” she said in a breathy wearied tone, staring his father in the eye first, “Shikaku Nara, clan head of the Nara clan and former Chief Strategist, your skills are beyond that of many and your brain is rivaled by no other. Do you accept a position in the new counselor team I am putting together?”

_Huh? So that’s what she was planning?_

It finally clicked in his head the reason she combined such an odd mix of people, however, there was still no reason for him to be there as he isn’t old enough to be considered a counselor yet. He looked at his fathers' contemplative look before he nodded at her.

“I do.” He answered back. He was surprised someone finally got rid of the old counselor team, they truly were such a troublesome group.

She nodded in return, slightly relieved. She had back-up people just in case they didn’t agree but she was happy her first choice was willing to take the position.

“Inoichi Yamanaka,” she said, now looking him in the eyes, “head of the Yamanaka clan and former head of the analysis team, you are calm and will help with keeping the Hokage level headed and assisting with anything emotionally related. Do you accept a position in the new counselor team I am putting together?”

“I do.” said the clan head, instantly following his partners and former teammates' lead.

She finally turned to Hizashi who was looking at her wearily, unaware why’d she want him as a member of the council when he has just recently entered this new life thanks to her.

“Hizashi Hyuga, true, you have only been reawakened recently and don’t know what happened in the better part of two decades, but reading your file I see that you are the only other eligible for this role. No longer being branded by the cage mark,” she said as she looked at his bare forehead for a split second, when he died he was free of the mark and now no longer has it much like his son, “and rivaling your brother in skill and surpassing him as well as being impartial towards the Uchiha clan, Do you accept a position in the new counselor team I am putting together?”

Hizashi didn’t know what to say so he just nodded, shocked that he was finally being recognized for something of worth other than a former branch member who got a random woman pregnant and had a bastard child.

“Thank you all for taking part in helping reform what Konohagakure used to be and clearing it of its dirty laundry,” she said looking at all of them as her eyes finally fell on Shikamaru, “Shikamaru, you have surpassed everyone’s expectations with how you handled yourself during the war and assisted both the Hokage and your father. I would like for you to become the seventh Hokage's personal advisor if you would accept.”

At this Shikaku couldn’t help feeling proud of his son for coming on the Hokage’s radar, no matter that they were in the same graduating class. However, his eyes narrowed at hearing her say the seventh Hokage. Looking at his son, he could see him thinking the same thing.

“Seventh Hokage?” questioned Shikamaru, voice raspy from the cigarette he had smoked before the meeting.

Sakura sighed and looked like she aged ten years in front of their eyes. She started fidgeting with the ruby ring on her pointer finger, looking down, her bangs obscuring her vision.

“Yes seventh, I..,” she hesitated, “I will be leaving the village and retiring from my position as Hokage by tonight, during nightfall.”

Inoichi couldn’t understand why. She knew the position was running her ragged, he could clearly see, however for her to be leaving so soon? And clearly, no one but them knew since Ino would have already told half the village by now if she told any of her friends, Naruto too.

“Why? You just came back and Ino was such a drag to console the first time around, she’ll be downright insufferable if she hears you did it again.” He said in a bored tone, but his eyes looked worried and he started wondering why she wanted to leave them again. Were they not enough? Not worthy?

Inoichi proceeded to look affronted at Shikaku for the way his son spoke of his daughter only to receive a shrug as though saying ‘what do you want me to do about it.’ He looked back, eyes rolling, and focused back on their Hokage.

“I must agree with the young Nara, Neji wanted to thank you in person. In fact, many would have if it weren’t for your rare appearances in public.” HIzashi added on his two cents.

She exhaled again.

_I’m getting really tired of doing that_

“I have begun to feel slightly…,” she paused looking for the right word, “claustrophobic being here, and I am uncomfortable with this amount of attention. It’s why I have holed myself up in this office.”

_Slightly??? Understatement of the year, and what a year it has been._

Of course that wasn’t particularly true but it wasn’t false either. She just didn’t mention the millions of meetings with former counsel regarding their lives.

The men couldn’t comprehend why she was so uncomfortable with her being surrounded by people who loved her, however being shinobi themselves and understanding too much affection can drive someone away, they saw the logic in her choice of leaving.

“Now that we have that out of our way, here are the decisions I have come to with no help from the former counsel. Danzo and Kabuto will be executed tonight by me before I leave. I will be taking their heart’s and any viable internal organs so no one tries anything funny and decides to bring him back.

“The Uchiha clan will be monitored for six months and if they show no signs of planning another coup, they will be allowed to move back into the village and all monitoring and spying will cease. Sasuke will be monitored and followed with chakra suppressors for a year and only allowed on D rank missions with the assistance of a Jonin.

“And if the old counselor threatens any of you or troubles you, just tell them you're in contact with me and that I warned you to tell me if they do anything. They’ll leave you alone after that until they get their next wind of rebellion. I have some things held over them so they won’t try anything. I believe that is all.”

“That’s...a lot.” Shikaku said, clearly dazed with all that happened in the tower the past few months.

“Yes I apologize for dumping it all on you but I felt you needed to know what was happening in the village you are to look after from now on.”

“If you don’t mind me asking, who is the next Hokage? Is it Naruto?” Shikamaru asked, mind running wild in what’ll happen if Naruto is the next Hokage.

_What a drag_

“No, it will be Kakashi. Naruto isn’t ready for such a position yet. He needs to focus on climbing up the ranks first before he is even considered for the position. And he looks a bit preoccupied right now, he needs to live and enjoy some quality time with his parents before having the responsibility of thousands of lives all looking up to him for guidance.

“And I forgot to mention the situation regarding Akatsuki. We are to build them a safe house of sorts here big enough for all of them. The only reason they formed Akatsuki was that they were lost and needed a place to go or forced into it. Now that Nagato and Yahiko are back in the picture, they’re through with their plans. We are to accept them freely here and they are allowed to go back to Ame to better their village and move around from here to there. Orochimaru is also free of all charges since he was being controlled by a seal to warp his thoughts, it is now broken. You are dismissed.”

With that little added tidbit of information, they all slowly made their way out of the room. As soon as it closed Shikamaru let out a chuckle which caused all eyes to fall on him in which he replied,

“The Akatsuki and Orochimaru get a lesser punishment than Sasuke. Who said she still favored him above all?” He then walked away as his father and uncle looked on shaking their heads at him, smiling.

As soon as the door closed, Sakura looked out and saw night approaching quickly. She took off the Hokage garbs and hat, hanging it by the door on the hanging hooks, and made her way to her sleeping quarters.

She got dressed, put her kunai pouch around her thigh, and stared at her old Konoha headband. She hasn’t worn it in forever but always kept it on her, with one last look, she left it on her cot and made her way to the deep crevices of TI.

She was in and out within five minutes. What seemed like a quick in and out to Sakura, felt like an eternity for Danzo and Kabuto as all that remained was the skin of their body with a large cut to their center and no internal organs or intestines remaining.

They died of the pain of having their organs ripped out as they were still breathing. She took his arm as well, intending to take it to Tsunade before leaving so she can return it to its rightful owners.

She can still hear their screams, and that brought a large smile to her face. Teeth showing and all. That's how she was seen leaving the village by passersby, with an unhinged smile that made them shiver and get out of her way instantly.

She quickly made her way out of the village not looking back as soon as she dropped off that arm believing once again that no one would be bothered by her absence as they didn’t care enough to come and see her the past 3 months of her finally returning to the village. She adopted a bitter frown at those thoughts but quickly shook ‘em off.

_Who cares about them? Fuck ‘em all_

Unknowing that at the exact minute Shikamaru left, it was to quickly gather the others and tell them of the sad and sudden news of her leaving however none of them seemed to come, all too busy spending time with their family and friends as Shikamaru sat in the dark alone at Ichiraku, well past closing time.

_I said it before, I'll say it again...What a drag_


	3. Naruto: The Last

**Chapter 2- Naruto: The Last**

  
It's been two years since the fourth war and Sakura is quickly making her way towards all five villages. First on the list is Kirigakure, Country of Water.

The reason? The moon is falling. How and why? She doesn't know, nor does she want to. She has reason to believe it's all Naruto's fault.

She had to be quick though before the villages get pummeled to shreds by the bits and pieces of moon rock that keep falling. She used a Jutsu inspired by Utakata's bubble dome jutsu in order to protect the villages and keep them in a giant bubble of sorts so it doesn't get harmed by the rocks.

She reached Kirigakure using the body flicker jutsu with speed that rivaled both Shisui's and Minato’s. She proceeded with the jutsu that would protect the civilians who are in the village shelters as well as the buildings and houses.

_Ice Release: Ice Rock Dome of Magnificent Nothingness_

As soon as she saw the dome up and secure, she grabbed a mist chunin to tell the civilians it was safe to come out and proceeded to do the same to all the remaining villages.

Next was Kumogakure, Iwagakure, Sunagakure, and the last destination was Konohagakure. All of which she traveled to in less than an hour.

She made her way to Konoha only to see that all the Kages were residing within the tower as the machine holding up a makeshift dome started to lose its power and flicker out. As she finished the Jutsu she realized one moon rock the size of a mountain made its way through before it went up and only noticed where it was heading when she heard a yell coming from what sounded like the Kazekage.

_“Kakashi!!”_

She quickly turned to see Kakashi about to be crushed by a rock the size of a mountain, he didn’t have enough time to get out of the way so he was only able to look on with wide eyes, awaiting his doom.

_I've lived long enough_

Kakashi thought as the boulder of rock made its way towards him in what seemed like slow motion.

He lived long enough to see his friends and family return to him. Lived long enough to become Hokage (even if it was against his will). Lived long enough to see his students return to the village and live happy lives. Lived long enough to see the beginning of the new generation.

Really, the only thing he regrets now is how he dealt with _her_ situation.

If you asked him, he wouldn't be able to tell you if he saw potential in her or not. Believed she was going to make it or not. He thought at most she might give up after chunin and become a paper pusher.

_Oh, how wrong I was_

He would have never thought he would be at his happiest because of her. Because she brought back his precious people. He wished he was able to see it sooner, to see her sooner.

But alas his only wish now is to see her one more time and just thank her.

_for everything_

He closed his eyes, accepting what is to come. But after waiting a few moments with no impact, he finally opened his eyes when he heard what sounded like powder falling down.

In front of him stood Sakura, her back to him, facing what used to be the big boulder of a rock that was now reduced to dust with nothing but a single-arm stretched out.

_Well...speak of the devil and she shall appear_

She turned around and he couldn't bring himself to stop looking at her. Her hair grew even more from what it was last time she was here from the rare sightings of her he was able to catch. Now reaching her mid-shins, no longer in the ponytail. Now it was braided.

She was wearing a long black cloak with fingerless gloves reaching to her mid-forearms. Her outfit consisted of many straps on top with a cleavage-revealing shirt and purple shorts.

She looked stunning with her loose front hairs and bangs flowing with the wind alongside her clothes and her dark viridescent eyes looking as impassive as ever.

She rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Idiot, what the hell were you thinking? You had enough time to get out of the way."

He wrinkled his eye and replied, "Well, I knew you were going to protect me Sakura-chan, it's why I didn't do anything."

"Tch, I thought you stopped being so suicidal," she muttered under her breath, knowing full well he heard her.

"Haruno-san." greeted the Kazekage.

He completely forgot there were people behind him. Amongst of which lied his father and former teammates, god he was not going to live this down. No matter how small the moment was, he still felt there was one and that was enough fuel to have them give him the third degree later on why it even happened in the first place.

"Kazekage-sama," Sakura nodded in return, "I am happy to report your village structure and people are safe."

"Village structure?" questioned Kurotsuchi, the Tsuchikage.

"Much like Konoha, I put up a dome in all the villages before arriving here. It went up when there was little damage so your villages should be fine for the most part."

"Thank you for that Sakura-chan," the Mizukage said, smiling, "You didn't have to do that."

"It is no problem Choujuro-san," Sakura suddenly adopted a warm look on her face as she gazed at him, "the dome is powered by my chakra so I will feel when it comes down and be able to reinstate it instantly."

_When did they get to know each other so well?_

Kakashi didn't know Sakura and the Mizukage were on such good terms and knew each other well so they called each other so familiarly. She doesn't even call Gaara by his last name, let alone be so comfortable around him to call him by his first.

"You two know each other?" he couldn't help but ask.

"I don't really think now is the time for such questions Hokage-sama. We should be focusing on the problem at hand." she retorted with a sudden guarded tone.

He didn't recognize the person in front of him. Since when did she distance herself from him so much? True, he never really tried to get close to her, never told her of her past or family like he did Naruto and Sasuke before she left. Abandoned her as her teammates had. Never checked up on her. And if he was being honest, she never crossed his mind even once during the war. If she was safe? Well?

But after finding out what she did, he couldn't help but feel guilty. She truly was the glue that kept team 7 together. No matter if they didn't notice until it was too late. Now, no matter what mission the three boys are sent on with Yamato, there's always tension from the constant fights. The snapping of people back and forth and it's become so much that they started taking solo missions and unofficially disbanded the team.

Sometimes he regrets not showing up when Shikamaru set up the group date to tell us some news. Truth be told, the lot of team 7 was having a family dinner with everyone. It hadn't crossed their minds to invite Sakura at the time but sometimes he wondered that if they had, then maybe she wouldn't have left again.

"Right, I was thinking we'd blow up the moon an-" he interrupted before he could continue.

"No. Do you have any idea the implications your actions will bring if you do that? There would be a mass extinction of land animals who prey in the dark of night and need the moon to help assist them, much like the slugs in the Shikkotsu forest.

"There would no longer be tides. No tide churns means that all animals that live in such an environment would be doomed, thus creating an extinction spiral.

"Not to mention that it protects us from meteorites that would have otherwise impacted the Earth and killed us long before this situation would."

"Okay....scratch that idea," Kakashi replied, bewildered by her vast knowledge of the impact of the moon.

"Yeah no shit, besides a lot of rare herbs and flowers grow once a year because of the moon. Without them, I wouldn't be able to heal a good chunk of people I met while on my travels who were still suffering the impacts of the war."

"Then what do you propose?" asked the Raikage, Darui.

"I believe you sent a group of people to the moon using the passageway?"

"How do you kno--"

"You forget I was Hokage once too. Just because I served the shortest term doesn't mean I wasn't privy to all secrets."

"I guess you're not wrong there," he said, forgetting that she was in fact once in his position.

"Who is on the team? Do you have any means of communicating with them?"

"We sent up Naruto, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Neji, and Sai. They each have a radio to communicate with us but it tends to lose connection easily." His father answered.

"Where is it?"

"Over in the corner by Shikaku," Sakumo answered back.

She quickly went towards it, ignoring the curious looks of those around, and grabbed the radio from Genma's hand and pushed him out of the way.

"HEY?!" he yelled but was promptly ignored.

"Sakura, Sakura, this is Sakura, come in, over."

There was a pause and static was being heard for the longest time before Neji finally picked up.

"Sakura, this is Neji, go ahead, over."

"Neji, I need you to make your way into the tower, are you in? Over."

"Yeah I just got in, Naruto is preoccupied with Toneri, and Sai has already gotten Hanabi to safety. Over."

"Ok, make your way to the basement and stand-by. Over."

"Roger. Over."

After about 20 minutes of silence, everyone waited with bated breath, until static came through and startled a few of the Kages and team Minato.

"I'm in, it's very dark and damp. Over."

"Don't touch anything unless I tell you to. Now, stand by the door frame. Over."

"Copy that, I'm by the frame. Over."

"Good, now go 20 paces straight. After that, go exactly 16 paces to the left and finally make a slight curve to the right for 14 paces, taking a turn to the right. Over."

"Ten-Four. Over."

After another minute, his voice penetrated the static once more.

"Ok. I'm there. I'm standing in front of a wall with blinking lights and what seems like many levers. Over."

"Okay good. Stretch out your left arm and hold the lever that should be eye level to you. The medium-sized one then proceeds to push it up. Over"

Neji put up the lever and suddenly the lights turned on. Beside him, he was finally able to see an army of robot-like puppets as they all stared at him. Unable to move from their closed cages.

"It's..," his voice was shaky. He took a deep breath and repeated himself, "It's an army of puppets...Over."

"Good, do not let them out of the cage just yet. Turn back to the panel and go towards the 15-inch screen on the right. There you will have to press the lock, type in the password 'Mater optime novit', and press the onion file. There you will enter this series of numbers and symbols now Neji ##002#*#21#*#62#. I repeat ##002#*#21#*#62#. Over."

Shikaku looked at her with a mystified look, unable to comprehend how she knows where everything is and what exactly to type in. The only conclusion he can come to is that she has been there before and knows the place well.

_But what would she be doing there in the first place? Something isn't right_

"Finished, what do I do now? Over."

"Now you will push the red button by the screen and push chakra in it. This way the puppets will obey you and only you. Order them to follow you up to the battlefield and back-up Naruto in whatever way he needs it. This will also help you control the couple of puppets I am sure Torune has with him. Over."

Neji was confused but listened to her anyway. The fact that she was even communicating with her right now and in Konoha oddly calmed him. Finally coming to peace of mind that his family is safe.

"Sakura, how did you know what was on the moon and in the basement?" questioned Shikaku, unable to contain his curiosity any longer. Wanting some tidbit of information about the person sitting next to his standing form. So far he knows nothing of her, she's a puzzle he can't put together.

_Forget about a final piece not fitting in, she doesn't even have a puzzle, to begin with_

"That's not something we should worry about right now. That is my business and mine alone, if it involved or affected any of you in any way, I would tell you but it doesn't. Forget about it." she answered, not even looking at him. She didn't even have to think of her reply, already having one prepared.

At that, everyone fell in silence. The only noise being heard was the moon falling against the dome. An hour passed until it all stopped. All the noise.

_It stopped raining moon_

She was the first out, as the others followed. The sight that greeted them was the rocks floating back up to the moon. The moon in front of which Naruto and Hinata are making out.

_Well...that's one way to finally end up together_

* * *

[Art Reference on what Sakura looks like](https://www.deviantart.com/maffmaffhimi/art/Outfit-Idea-600225965)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> I think I'm done with time skips. From now on it's going to be from this point on. This is pretty plotless, just about how Sakura deals with everything.
> 
> There will be some flashbacks and shit so some episodes might not seem like it's in order because it'll start from a random spot.
> 
> These flashback chapters will show how Sakura grew up in this universe and what she does during the time skips when she's out of the village. 
> 
> Really, this is just a really well-put-together book of drabbles and such that connect to a semi-plot which will be fully explored in a book or prequel after this that'll be all about sakura growing up and her journey of becoming a sage fully explored.
> 
> In this book, it'll only be touched on somewhat with flashbacks for context purposes only but it'll all come together in the other one.


	4. Divorce

**Chapter 3 - Divorce**

As Sakura got in the way of Kakashi and the rock, she quickly stretched her hand out and used her raw chakra to push against it and demolish it to dust.

She turned around only to see Kakashi staring at her wide-eyed. He stood like that for what felt like an eternity but was only 5 minutes before she got uncomfortable and decided to snap him out of it with a scoff. That’s right, she decided to pull a Kakashi and ignore her feelings of resentment towards them.

She then proceeded to tell the Kage’s what she had done before coming to Konoha. She was about to ask them what the situation was when Kakashi asked her a startling question.

“You two know each other?” he sounded accusatory, as though she did something, he felt he wouldn’t approve of it if he found out.

Sakura didn’t let it show that the question caught her off guard but replied in a highly guarded tone that this is the least of their worries right now.

She didn’t know why he thinks he has the right to judge her and question why she created bonds with people he might not approve of or know.

_He’s no one to me, no one but my Hokage. That is all, he has no right over me otherwise_

Their conversation continued and she was quite appalled by Kakashi’s idea of blowing up the moon.

_Yeah, go ahead, blow it up. Why don’t you also burn all the trees in the world and slaughter all the animals while you’re at it?_

After helping Neji, it was only an hour later that everything stopped, and the dome fell. The sight that greeted her simultaneously pleased her and made her feel in a way she couldn’t describe.

_Yearning_

Decided to add in the little voice in my head before I ignored it and proceeded to take my eyes off of the couple sharing a tender kiss in front of the moon to help out some of the civilians who were wounded by the rocks.

* * *

  
“Wait... they all got a divorce?” Sakura asked in a bewildered tone.

“Yep.”

“Yeah.”

“Ah-ha.”

The sounds and words of agreement made their way to her ears.

It was the next day and all the chunin and genin cleaned up the village last night right after the moon falling incident.

Sakura decided to stay for the next few days. Well, she says ‘decided,’ but what she really meant was forced.

_Tsunade. To all the people to lose a bet with, it had to be Tsunade. How inebriated was I last night?_

As soon as Sakura finished healing the last of the civilians, she decided to visit Tsunade well into the night. They stayed up drinking. Or she thought her Shishou was drinking. Turns out she just pretended to so she can have a somewhat upper hand in their bet. That being which one would pass out drinking first. Loser does anything the winner asks.

Tsunade decided it was time for her to stay in the village, for at least a week. That’s how she ended up in this situation. Ino found out and came to her inn room to drag her to a _‘Congratulations Naruto on Finally Opening Your Eyes and Dating Hinata’_ get-together.

She agreed to stay for a week, not be forced to parties and hangouts. Alas, she couldn’t do anything with Ino grabbing her hand and instantly dragging her out of the house as soon as she opened the door and scolding her for not showing her ‘Ugly Forehead’ sooner. Her words, not Sakura’s.

During which she asked what was new and her reply was that ALL their parents got divorced. And that it was mutual and the women and men got together separately and accidentally planned to break the news to the other partner at the same time.

_I understand I don’t control their lives, but I did bring them back so their children would be happy. Not sad because the first thing they do is file for divorce._

She couldn’t form any words. Hinata, Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, and Sasuke didn’t seem at all bothered that their parents were no longer together.

“Naruto, how are you not upset about this? Actually, how come none of you are?”

Hell, the only relationships that made it were Shino’s parents, Kiba’s, Chouji’s, Lee’s, and Tenten’s. Everyone else either already had divorced parents or was undisclosed to her.

“Well, I was at first Sakura-chan, but after sitting down and talking to both my parents, I realized it was mutual. _‘The war and death and being brought back had affected all of them’_ they said.

“And everyone else’s marriages were arranged so they believed it was time to move on and find someone that interests them. My parents were the only ones who married out of love, but their flame extinguished and it’s fine with me.

“They’re both adults and it didn’t really hit me until last night when Hinata and I…,” he stopped at that, blushing like crazy and looking down at the table in Yakiniku Q.

“Hn, he’s not wrong.” Sasuke decided to add in his two cents.

“Besides, it’s not like we never see them. Both my parents still take shifts at the flower shop when they can and most still reside in their respective clans and it happened a long time ago after you left, I think.” Ino added on.

“I see,” it was still odd but who was Sakura to judge? She gave them a second chance in life to be able to spend it however they want.

“Yeah, however, Kaka-sensei did almost have a heart attack when he heard of his parent’s divorce,” laughed Naruto.

“Eh? Them too? Seriously?”

“Yeah, but if you think about it, Sakumo has moved on since his wife died when giving birth and she only stayed with him ‘cause she needed someone to support the child.”

“Oh, I didn’t know that.”

_Yet another thing I wasn’t privy to…_

Sasuke started to shift his eyes at that comment and decided to look at anything else but her. Naruto started shifting in his chair ever so slightly and Sai’s smile suddenly adopted his old fake one.

Truth be told, the men were excited and nervous when they heard the news of her joining them for the get-together. They were giddy because they could see and thank her, and they were nervous because they hadn’t seen her in so long.

From what Kakashi shared with them last night after they returned from the mission, she took initiative and helped Neji help them win and talk-no-jutsu Toneri to become good again.

They weren’t able to thank her for helping them win because she was already gone by the time they came. Apparently, she went to visit Tsunade and they thought it best not to interrupt them.

They also wanted to apologize. Well, Sasuke did. After everything he did and put her through, she still went and brought everyone back, For him.

After they returned to the village, Sasuke was too preoccupied with moving and re-building the Uchiha clan mansion and houses alongside his family. Still, he did have many opportunities to go see her but couldn’t bring himself to take them.

He couldn’t bear to look at her face after so long after so many words were shared between them. None good, all bad. He remembered how most of their conversations went.

* * *

_“Morning Naruto, Sasuke.”_

_“HEY SAKURA-CHAN,” Naruto was as enthusiastic as ever._

_Of course, Sasuke didn’t reply, too busy brooding in the far corner of the bridge where they were waiting for Kakashi to arrive.“_

_What do you think Kakashi-sensei will teach us today?” Naruto asked Sakura._

_“I’m hoping something chakra-based. Like walking on water,” she answered back excitedly._

_“Tch, whatever it is, you’ll be too weak to master it,” he spits out, viciously._

_She would stop talking after that._

* * *

_“Sakura, you’re in charge of guardian Tazuna today as he builds the bridge,” Kakashi-sensei assigned to her._

_“Why her? She’ll just get in the way again, like in the forest. She’s too weak to hold her own against a fly, let alone Zabuza,” he said as out came the blood-curdling sneer on his face._

_She would glare on the ground and proceeded to protect Tazuna fiercely during the attack later that day._

* * *

_"Ok kiddies, time to see what your chakra affinities are. How exciting, no?,” Kakashi said with his wide smile and crinkled eye, “Ok, Naruto first.”_

_“Yosh! AHH, I RIPPED IT KAKASHI-SENSEI!!” panicked Naruto._

_“You didn’t rip it, idiot. You have wind affinity,” Sasuke answered in his holier than thou tone._

_“Correct Sasuke, you are able to control wind-related jutsu's easier, than say, water. Now, Sasuke’s turn. Ahh, you have lightning and fire. Nothing new for an Uchiha, though lightning is a nice surprise. I have just the jutsu to teach you.”_

_Sasuke felt really smug at that. A special jutsu he’d personally teach him because of something unique, only he has._

_“Now, Sakura-chan, your turn.”As sakura went to put chakra in the paper, nothing happened. It didn’t react whatsoever. What could that mean? Was she not strong enough to be worthy of one?_

_“Tch, should’ve known you’d be so weak. You aren’t even worth giving an affinity to, let alone chakra.” he literally just said she wasn’t worth living._

_She would then leave as they parted ways. Alone on the field with no witnesses in sight, the paper would crinkle, split in half. One side ends up burning and turns to ash as the other gets wet and crumbles in a pile of dirt._

_All five affinities._

* * *

But it seems she is paying it no mind. He would say she was going as far as she could to ignore the situation altogether. Not once has he heard her bring up their lack of attention or appreciation when she was here last time like she would in the past.

They just regained their team dynamic since she left. Team 7 was just recently reformed because the glue that kept them together and living was gone. Tensions were high for a long time between them because no one was there to scold them for fighting. No one put an end to it before it got out of hand.

They even went through a period of rarely seeing each other. Fortunately, after a few solo missions and time apart, they were able to see each other without snapping again. However, the moon mission was the first one in over a year they were together again.

“So, what have you been up to out of the village?”

“Ah, boring work stuff, really. Just missions.”

_Well, it’s not technically lying, missions have increased for me lately. Speaking of which, I need to deliver this week’s mission reports to Kakashi_

That’s how the rest of the afternoon went. Rookie 9 and Team Guy talking amongst themselves as Sakura sat in the far corner, just observing. Shikamaru was sitting to her right, her left side against the wall. Apparently, she was too quiet when he looked at her questioningly.

_He was worried…_

_When’s the last time someone was worried for us?_

_When someone cared for us?_

Piped in that voice deep in her subconscious again. In response, he only got a shake of the head. Shikamaru didn’t know how to proceed or strike a conversation with her. Over the course of a few years, she made herself so unreachable. Almost god-like. Always there but never truly there.

Before they knew it, it was nearing 1 in the afternoon. Sakura couldn’t take anymore socializing, being so removed from society, this is the most ‘socializing’ she wants to do for the rest of the week.

“I should probably head out, I have to report some things to Hokage-sama,” she said as she went to get up, about to put her portion of the price, until Shikamaru stopped her and got up alongside her.

He quickly paid for the both of them and claimed he had to go to the tower as well, “My lunch break was over 30 minutes ago.”

Before she could stop him from paying for her portion, he grabbed her hand and practically dragged her out of the Ramen stand.

She says stand, it’s more of a restaurant now.

Naruto’s voice yelled out before they could completely get out.

“Hey SAKURA!! My parents want you over for dinner tonight,” was all I managed to make out before leaving.

_Oh great. More socializing. Ugh_

She sighed, “I don’t even know where they live.”

She said walking alongside Shikamaru, only a few minutes away from their destination.

“Remember that little alley by the Aburame clan you and Ino would drag Chouji and I to play in? Well after the war, they built a series of houses there. Naruto’s is the one painted a yellow-orange color.”

“Oh, thanks. Honestly, I’m debating on pretending I didn’t hear him.”

He raised a brow at that before his face morphed into a teasing kinda grin and said, “What? Already reached your limit of being a normal human today, Haruno?”

“More like my week's limit,” she groaned out.

She wasn’t able to put on her cloak before leaving so she was only in her shinobi outfit. This garnered quite the attention of both the male and female population.

_Civilian and Shinobi alike_

Though Shikamaru before looking back at her. He was a man too, he can see the appeal. _He was definitely a cleavage guy._ He suddenly adopted a flushed look and put an arm behind his hair. He was glad she was none the wiser of his train of thought.

Sakura noticed the looks she was getting and could feel it. But it was nothing new for her, whether it be for her good looks, simple glares of jealousy, or looks of pure admiration. She’s seen them all.

What surprised her is that Shikamaru was looking at her the same way as the people who clearly admired her looks. This, of course, boosted her confidence. The fact that one of the smartest men in the world could be seduced by her looks and blush with a single glance at her skin was extremely flattering.

_Hell, who wouldn’t like such attention_

But no matter who it came from, she brushed it off. Things such as affection and relationships meant little to someone of Sakura’s status. She had the rest of her life for that.

_And what a long life that’ll be_

She thought, suddenly adopting a somber look. Of all the things to sacrifice for that jutsu

She shook the feelings out. Not wanting to seem like such a downer or make him question her more.

“So? What’s new with you?” She asked Shikamaru, only 5 minutes away now from their destination.

“Nothing much, thinking of proposing.”

“Sounds fun,” she said sarcastically.

“It’s troublesome really. I just wanna get it over with ya know? We’re already 21, another 5 years and we’re tiptoeing faith.”

_Oh, that’s right, the average lifespan of a shinobi is 26_

“Well, I wish you and the lucky girl a happy life together.”

“You really believe a happy life is possible?” he asked as they closed in on the tower. Stopping right out the door, she turned to answer him.

“I believe it’s as possible as you make it. But if you ask me, happy life is a myth.”

With that she entered the building, leaving Shikamaru behind until he realized what happened a few seconds later and belatedly followed her. Her answer was sound and yet, he questioned what would make her say that.

_Team 7 has its fair share of bad luck and sorrow. Perhaps Sakura’s was the biggest of it all, she was just able to deal with it better._

Truly, she wasn’t as attention-seeking as her former teammates and even sensei was when it came to a bad past. Sasuke, as bad as the situation was, was extremely dramatic about it.

Naruto was an absolute knucklehead and never stopped for a second to think about his situation at all. Busy hiding everything under a happy smile.

And Kakashi, he was probably the worst. Coming second only to Sasuke, honestly. Turning to ANBU trying to kill himself and making his friends suffer.

Sai was truly just detached and following order, no capacity for human emotion, and yet, he was probably the easiest to converse with out of all of them. So long as you can get over the nicknames.

His train of thought ended as they came in front of the office doors. Not bothering to knock, he opened for the both of them to enter only to realize he interrupted what seemed like an unofficial meeting with the Mizukage and Kazekage.

“We can come later if you’re busy right now.”

“No, it’s alright Shikamaru. Is there a reason for the visit?” Kakashi asked.

He moved slightly to the side to reveal Sakura. When Kakashi’s eyes landed on hers he instantly had on his same ol’ eye crinkle.

“To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit, Sakura-chan?”

She quickly nodded a greeting towards the other Kages who returned it and looked back at Kakashi, “I just wanted to drop this off before I forgot.”

She made a move to grab a storage scroll that was in her kunai pouch before proceeding to give it to him. Inside was her written report for all 15 missions she took the last month.

“Ahh, thank you.” He said, fluctuating his tone on the ‘a’ of the ‘thank you.’

“That was all, I’ll make my way out now.”

She only made it half-way to the door before she was called back by the Kazekage.

“Haruno-san,” he said, she turned to look at him with a curious look, “do you think you can come back to Suna with me? Our medics need help cracking a poison and can’t seem to figure it out. It was found in a few of our shinobi’s in recent attacks and we need an antidote soon, so it doesn’t spread. We’d be leaving after tomorrow if you accept.” His eyes staring intently at Sakura’s as she gave thought to his request.

Of course, her first reaction was to take it because if people were dying and needed help, it was her duty to help them. However, she wasn’t in the mood to socialize after being forced into staying here for a week.

_Wait…didn’t he say we’d be leaving in just 2 days?_

Well, that changes everything, of course, she was going to accept now. Anything that’d take her as far away from Konoha’s inclosing walls was worth attending.

“Yes, of course. Anything to help the allies of Konoha,” she said, hoping she didn’t sound too enthusiastic.

“Great, meet by the gates at the break of dawn then,” he looked smug about something. What? Sakura didn’t know. But it seemed directed at Kakashi. At the same time, he crossed his arms and looked to the side, he was not pouting.

With that, she took her to leave. Shikamaru had departed from her at that point and went to his own office to finish up what work Kakashi decided he didn’t want to do and shove on him.

She was standing alone in the middle of the waiting room. Unsure of what to do until she remembered she had nothing to wear for the dinner.

_Ugh, let’s get this over and done with_

She thought as the time for dinner was approaching quickly. She did not want to do this. And with that, she went to purchase an outfit for this god-forsaken dinner.

_Two days, Just two more days_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, in this AU, Sakura isn't the big fangirl she was. She has a mild crush on him at most. Not even crush, more like she looked up to him and his strength, admiration.


	5. Omake I

**Omake I**

* * *

“She won’t leave, she just came back to the village, there’s no way she will go with you,” Kakashi candidly said.

“And how do you know that Hatake?” questioned the Kazekage.

“I just do, OK? there is absolutely no way she would leave her friends and family after just returning to play doctor for a nation known for their poison experts who know exactly what they’re doing.”

“I don’t know, I passed by Ichiraku on my way here and she seemed like she’d rather be anywhere else. I wonder why? Hmm…”

The Kazekage knew exactly what he was doing. He was purposely riling Hatake up. Why? Because for the first time in his life, Kakashi was easily riled, easily frustrated, and showed his emotion quite loudly on his face.

He knew the medics would find a cure, but not as fast as if it were Sakura taking control. The girl was extremely talented and seeing her always put him in a mood he couldn’t quite describe. But it wasn’t bad, very pleasant actually.

“Are you two quite done with your hissy fit?”

The Mizukage felt ignored as the Kazekage antagonized the Hokage. Both men were benevolent, but they had their flaws. Gaara wasn’t at all respectful to his elders and Kakashi was too…emotional.

An unusual word to describe him with but true nonetheless. Just because he doesn’t show it, doesn’t mean he doesn’t feel it. The man felt too much and never had an outlet.

At first, it was the Cenotaph but now that everyone is back, there was no reason for him to go there. Then it was his parents, but it was hard because his mother died during childbirth, so they weren’t close, and his father always waited for him to come around and tell him what’s wrong.

“It is not a hissy fit,” Kakashi retorted rather loudly.

“Yes, it is,” Gaara unhelpfully added.

“No, it’s not.”

“Yes, it is.”

“NO, IT’S NOT.”

“YES, IT IS.”

“IS NOT!”

“IS TOO!”

They went back and forth like children and Chojuro blamed himself for opening his mouth. He was about to yell at the both of them when the door opened, and both abruptly shut up simultaneously.

It was only Shikamaru, but he moved aside, and there stood Sakura. She wasn’t wearing her cloak, so her skin and outfit were out in the open for all of them to see. The Mizukage was ignored for the most part but that was fine with him because it meant he was able to freely admire her.

She truly was beautiful; her hair accentuated her figure well and practically engulfed her. Her eyes were a beautiful vibrant emerald green and the purple diamond on her forehead and really made itself at home up there.

_So beautiful_

Shit, what was he thinking? This was Sakura, his friend and as unreachable as a person can be. While he was dealing with the mini-heart attack at maybe seeing his friend as something more, the Kazekage decided to antagonize Kakashi some more.

“Haruno-san,” he said, she turned to look at him with a curious look, “do you think you can come back to Suna with me? Our medics need help cracking a poison and can’t seem to figure it out. It was found in a few of our shinobi’s in recent attacks and we need an antidote soon, so it doesn’t spread. We’d be leaving after tomorrow if you accept.”

_No, he did not!_

Kakashi was livid, the Kazekage decided to undermine his decision of keeping her here and went to ask her straight away. He watched as she contemplated with a blank face and suddenly her eyes lit up as she agreed. This made his blood boil even more.

“Yes, of course. Anything to help the allies of Konoha.”

The Kazekage looked smug as he sent Kakashi a glace that clearly said, _‘I win.’_ God, he was disgustingly smug.

As soon as the door shut after her, Kakashi glared vehemently at the Kazekage and hissed out a, _“You!”._

“Me,” the Kazekage said in a mocking tone, “told you, if, given the option, she would always leave rather than stay.”

He walked towards the door, paused, and turned his head to look at Kakashi over his shoulder, “And I don’t blame her for that,” he said, suddenly being extremely serious as he walked out completely.

The Mizukage didn’t know what to do now. He didn’t know if he should comfort Kakashi with his words, or let him drown in self-hate because quite frankly…

_He deserves it_

Being one of Sakura’s only friends in Mist and knowing her since their Genin days, she would come to him and vent. Over the years, he found out everything Kakashi and her old team did, and quite frankly, he has lost a lot of faith in the man.

_He really was callous when he wanted to be._

He felt uneasy staying there any longer and made his own leave only for Kakashi to utter a sentence that made his heart stop. Of all the things to ask him, he swore internally.

“She told you, didn’t she?”

His pause was all he needed to know to confirm that she in fact did tell the Mizukage about the incident, If not more.

With that, he looked back out the window beside him and let the Mizukage walk away, not needing to verbally answer his question.

_I really am an idiot..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment and like :)


	6. The Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to come sooner but the whole fam got lice and we've been dealing with that for a while now hehe...:)
> 
> My niece gave it to us when she came over and I've just finally found time to finish this up and actually post it, sorry for the wait.

**Chapter 4-The Dinner**

“No idiot, that’s not at all what happened.”

“Is too, you totally fell for it!”

“Did not, I just made you think you had me,” Sasuke replied hotly.

You might be questioning how she got in this predicament. Well, when Naruto invited her over for dinner, he failed to mention that it is more of a team dinner and less of a quiet little dinner with just her and his family.

She was only planning on staying for a little and getting out as soon as they say their thanks and well-wishes. But instead, it is a dinner that includes not only the Uchiha family but the Hatake as well. And to think, everything was going so great up until she knocked on their door.

_Should’ve known my afternoon was going a little too well...-.-_

She had a quiet and enjoyable shopping trip. She got her clothes, a simple baby pink silk blouse, and white high-waisted skinny jeans with the shirt tucked in; civilian clothing, and even had a nice cup of tea and some cake at a remote and closed-off café at Neji’s expense after running into him.

* * *

_“Ah, Haruno-san, I didn’t think I’d see you here,” Neji said as he spotted her entering his favorite café._

_Her hair was swaying with the slight breeze created by her turning his way and eyes shining bright under the setting sun shining through the window, she looked radiant. He’s been meaning to thank her for saving his ass during the mission._

_“Neji-san, just Sakura is fine.”_

_“Then you may drop the honorific Sakura-san.”_

_“He says adding the same honorific to mine,” she said chuckling while looking amused._

_“Counter-productive on my part, I apologize,” he didn’t look sorry with that grin on his face, “I wanted to thank you for your help on the mission.”_

_“It seems that’s all people ever say to me lately,” she muttered under her breath._

_“Hm?”_

_“Oh, it’s nothing. Don’t worry about it,” she put on her false smile, “you’re welcome, no need to have troubled yourself into thanking me.”_

_Of course, he heard what she had said. Thinking about it now, he realized how nowadays all people say when she is brought up is how they have to thank her for something. He can see how tiring it could be to be thanked all day by people who wouldn’t spare a second thought to you afterward._

_“Well, how about instead of thanks, you join me.”_

_“Oh well I would love to but I wouldn’t want to imp--,” before she could finish, he cut her off._

_“I’ll pay.”_

_“Deal!”_

_Neji couldn’t help but laugh at that and it was infectious. She never passes off the opportunity to mooch off of people. Probably the only thing she learned from Kakashi. Well, that and how to be evasive in all aspects of a conversation._

_And with that, they spent the rest of the evening conversing and laughing about how hilarious it was for his father and uncle to readjust with each other and the age difference._

_Alas, she had to leave to get ready for this dinner with a promise to see each other again the next time she’s in the village._

* * *

That is how she ended up with Naruto and Sasuke arguing to her left and her right side wasn’t any better. 

“Hypothetically speaking, you should be able to use the affinity of the person who lends you chakra.”

“A possibility but a detrimental one.”

“How so Hokage-sama?”

“Please, just Hatake Kakashi-sama the great will do. Well, Itachi-kun, attempting to use someone’s chakra without first filtering it with your own can destroy all your chakra pathways.” He said, voice dripping with false honey at his name. 

“I think I’ll just stick with Hokage-sama,” Itachi deadpanned, “but as I was saying, I never said you shouldn’t filter it…”

She stopped tuning into the conversation at that point. The conversation to her right was too annoying and the one to her left was too dry for her tastes. 

Their fathers were on the farther side of the table so she couldn’t join in their conversation and the only people she could converse with have been talking over her the entire time, unintentionally. 

“Oh, Sakura-chan you should come over more often!” Kushina gushed.

“How about dinner at my house tomorrow,” Mikoto added over her.

“WE SHOULD HAVE A GIRL’S DAY TOMORROW!!” Kushina yelled in excitement.

“Oh what a wonderful idea, we can do make-overs!"

“AND SHOP!”

“And go to the spa.”

“AND VISIT THE ONSEN!”

“I’m free tomorrow.”

“ME TOO!”

“What do you say Sakura-chan?”

“YEAH! COME WITH SAKURA-CHAN!!!”

She’s been silent throughout this conversation and hasn’t been able to get a word in with those two talking over each other. She could barely get her sentence out before they acted like they hadn’t heard her.

“Well actually, I have a meeting with the fire Daimyō tomo-”

“PERFECT! So you’re free!” Kushina was so excited, a whole day of bonding with her potential daughter-in-law. Who knows, with Naruto head over heels for Hinata now, she’ll even accept her as a sister-wife. Granted she and Minato are divorced so technically, ex-sister wives, but whatever it takes for her to be in her family. 

“Yay, I can’t wait!” Mikoto squealed so loud that she’s sure her ears are now damaged. 

“Guess I can always reschedule with the Daimyō.” She was so straight-faced that the remaining party was stupefied. They were of course thinking something along the lines of how _she_ had to reschedule on a _Daimyō_.

She didn’t pay them much mind, canceling would be easy since he has her come over every month for a shogi match while trying to marry her off to one of her sons or grandsons. He’s gotten so desperate that he’s even bringing up some women from his family in need of a spouse. 

These days, it feels more like a competition of who can tie down the elusive and mysterious enigma that is Haruno Sakura and less of using her for the lineage and power she can pass down to a child. 

Just this month alone she had gotten thirty requests from all over the villages and clans who are asking for an audience with her. It’s almost as if they have bets organized on which clan head would win. 

_(Somewhere far away, over 100 people sneezed at that phrase; two of which in that same room)_

“Ah, well let’s dig in shall we.”

“Dattebane finally.”

Kushina slapped his hand away before he could reach his chopsticks.

“Guests first, Naruto,” she said in her demonic voice before pasting a smile while facing Sakura, “go ahead Sakura-chan.”

It felt awkward being put on the spot like that. It’s part of why she never attended dinners as a guest, too much attention on her. She can see the warning stare of Sasuke and Naruto as well as their fathers. Sasuke is clearly telling her _‘handle this with great caution’._

It seems one of the older women in front of her couldn’t cook. He’s telling her to choose the cooking of the one who obviously looks like they know what they’re doing. Now she could avoid Kushina’s cooking _(it’s so clear she’s the one who can’t cook with the horrified looks on Minato and Naruto’s faces)_ or she could use this to her advantage as a strategic move.

She went for the tempura, a dish made by Kushina.

They all looked at her with bated breath as she slowly chewed a bite of her tempura. Her eyes were closed up to this point and never did she thank her sage powers more than in this moment. 

The second she took a bit out of it, she was shocked her teeth didn’t crack with how rock hard it was, don’t get her started on the taste. She used some sage chakra instantly to lose the feeling in her tongue completely. She severed her taste buds temporarily and swallowed.

“So what do you think?” Kushina was clearly nervous since she’s suffered from how the other guests have reacted to her food before. Including the ones in the room.

Her eyes opened as they faced Kushina’s dead in the face.

“I can honestly say, I have never had anything like this before,” she said inexpressively, voice not giving anything away until her expression suddenly turned warm, ”It’s lovely Kushina-san, I would love to get the recipe for it later,” she smiled.

This made everyone else stare at her as though she was an otherworldly being whilst Kushina was practically jumping for joy as soon as she ended her sentence. If you asked them, they’d say Kushina had the ability to make water taste like death with a simple touch and yet this girl was able to keep her food down and still smile. 

As dinner proceeded, Kushina kept piling everything she made on Sakura’s plate while everyone else stuck with Mikoto’s cooking. They couldn’t help but question how she could stomach it all without complaint and still look healthy. 

The reason why Sakura went the strategic route was that she knew that while her teammate’s parents were kind to her, they still had their suspicions of her. As should any good shinobi or parent. So by not only eating Kushina’s food but also enjoying it, she has won them over. Besides, it’s better than half the stuff she had to stomach while out on months-long espionage missions where she has to ‘improvise’ with leaves and bark.

At one point, they were questioning if Kushina became an amazing cook overnight and unanimously looked at Fugaku to eat it. He was appalled by the idea but couldn’t help being curious so he snuck one of Kushina’s yakitori’s before she put it on Sakura’s plate. 

Worst mistake of his life, and he once allowed himself to be fooled by an enemy at the front lines of the third war because he thought they were his friend. He instantly became green and as quick (and sophisticated) as he could, he snatched a napkin and inconspicuously put it in front of his mouth as he spits it up. 

He suddenly had more respect for Sakura seeing that she was able to stomach this food. With that, they ruled out her becoming a cooking prodigy. 

“Gah, that was disgusting. How did you live on her cooking for so long Minato?”

“I didn’t, I was the one who cooked,” he sighed out, “I can’t believe she stomached that.” 

“Makes sense," he replied to the first part, "but it is admirable. You can tell she cares about Kushina’s feeling’s enough to not crush them,” Sakumo added his two cents, clearly all for the girl. 

“DESSERT TIME! I heard Hanami Dango was your favorite so I made a bunch for you.”

“Thank you, Kushina-san. That’s so thoughtful,” to truly hold an air of innocence and kindness, she made sure to have a sweet smile on and an expression many have dubbed ‘cute’.

Itachi on the other hand was horrified. How dare she destroy innocent Dango? He was in pain when the realization hit that there were probably others in the world who had forced Dango to suffer such a similar fate since the ingredients were so easily accessible. Of course, the only outward signal he gave of his distress was a squeeze of the hand around his cup of water. 

Inner Itachi however was in complete distress, having a full-blown melt-down. She could tell from her own experience with her inner subconscious figure. Guess all mentally unstable shinobi have one. She proceeded to eat the Dango as Kushina asked for her opinion on it. 

“It’s wonderful, I might have to take some to-go,” she said the last part with both cheeks stuffed with the Dango balls for max cuteness, causing her to muffle, this only helped her.

“Gah! OF COURSE, I’ll pack all of it for you!” Kushina couldn’t take it anymore! She wants Sakura in her family, NOW!

Mikoto however, is jealous. She wanted Sakura to favor her, no matter how cruel it sounds towards her friend. She wanted to win her over and have her as a daughter-in-law. No matter, she was still in the lead since Itachi is still single and Kushina has no sons to spare.

She decided now was the perfect time to hint at her to give Itachi a chance even though Sasuke was a _less_ than ideal match with her and is currently dating Karin _(no matter how many times she has refused to accept the ketchup-head)._

“So, Sakura-chan,” Mikoto started, this made her look up with a Dango skewer hanging off her mouth and a meek look.

_AH! SHE LOOKS SO CUTE∼∼ why did you do this to me Sasuke!!! I could’ve already had her as a daughter if it weren’t for you!_

She cleared her throat before continuing, “you thinking of settling down anytime soon?”

“Uh, not at the moment,” _or ever,_ “why ask?”

“Oh no reason, just know if you ever come back to Konoha, Itachi-chan’s available,” she said whilst smiling as her son seemed to have lost his composure and done a spit take.

_I didn’t know Uchiha’s knew how to show such brazen reactions_

This also caught Sakura off guard, and as it seems, the others around her as well. Kakashi was holding his chopsticks so tight, his knuckles turned white. Fugaku choked on his water as well but he was more graceful than Itachi and recovered even quicker with the help of his two friends patting him on the back. The others were as confused as she felt. 

“Uh-huh,” she responded warily, obviously hesitant and unsure of what to say in such a situation. 

This was new to her. Usually, proposal invites came via mail and she’d just stamp a reply. 

**(Note: this has happened so many times, she’s turned her proposal rejection reply into a stamp)**

And if it were a sudden proposal during a dinner with an autocrat, she’d ignore them since she never felt obliged to respect them or anything. But this was the Uchiha clan's former matriarch and her friend's mom. She can’t be blunt and has to choose her words wisely. 

“Of course Sasuke would be a better match but he seems to be interested in a Ketchu- I mean Karin at the moment…” 

“Oh, I didn’t know you and Karin were together,” she said addressing Sasuke, “congrats man, that’s awesome. Karin is pretty great,” she was genuinely happy for Sasuke. 

Yeah, she went through a lot of shit because of him but she never hated him for it. He helped her find her true potential, even if he didn’t know it. 

“Of course, it’s like I’ve always said, Karin-chan is too good for you Sasuke.”

“Since when did you start calling her chan? And what’s with the attitude change? Not even yesterday you’d disregard her like trash…” Sasuke was genuinely confused.

“What? I have no idea what you mean,” she then looked at sakura with a pure bright aura as tears were gathering in her eyes, “kids these days, telling so many lies to make their poor mother look bad..”*cue sniffles.*

Sakura knew what she was playing at, it wasn’t like she didn’t hear Mikoto almost call her a ketchup-bottle. It’s only because she showed her approval of Karin that she had such a drastic view change. But she couldn’t pass an opportunity to tease Sasuke.

“Of course, how cruel they can be,” she sympathized as she failed to hide her smirk _(not that she was trying to_ ), “honestly Sasuke, your poor mother has done nothing wrong. Why must you accuse her of such nefarious thoughts? There, there Mikoto-chan.” She said the last part as she approached Mikoto and comforted her fake tears. 

“HUH? B-but I didn’t do anything..”

“Keep telling yourself that bud,” cue nasty glare.

“B-b-but..”

“I don't want to hear it anymore. The more you argue back, the harder your mother cries. Just be quiet.” her tone has a hint of finality in it. 

Sasuke’s expression was priceless, he was understandably distressed and didn’t know what to do, let alone what to say. Even his mother was quietly laughing on her shoulder. It made it that much harder to look so irate. 

It was obvious the others had the same problem, they were clearly laughing. Even Itachi and Fugaku were having a grand ol’ time at Sasuke’s expense. 

Dinner was eventful and it wasn’t long after that Sakura was out the door with a container full of left-over Dango and a yell from Kushina to meet at Ichiraku’s tomorrow at twelve. 

_That wasn’t as bad as I thought it’d be… How long has it been since...since I had such a nice family dinner…_

A tear fell as she silently made her way to her inn. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please leave kudos...or don’t...it’s cool 😎


End file.
